Christmas On The Titanic
by NZFandomPrincess96
Summary: A new series with my OC and close friend in real life, Olivia Wild. So, the series starts at Christmas time, and they go on the Titanic. Yes, I know it's not Christmas, but I'm not overly fussed about that. If read before 18/11/18, I have changed some dates in this story.
1. Chapter 1

**So, this is a _Titanic_ Christmas story. I know there it is a long way to go before Christmas, but think of it as a mid-winter story. Another reason why I'm writing this now is because I wanted to write a series with my friend Olivia. Hope you like it, even if it isn't Christmas yet.**

Chapter One- My House

 **Sapphire's POV**

I was delighted to see that December the first was a beautiful sunny day, and even more delighted that my parents had invited my closest school friend Olivia Wild to spend the entire weekend with me. I was a little apprehensive as well, because I wasn't entirely sure how she would react to the grandeur of my family home.

Finishing off the last little bit of decorating my room for Christmas, which I had started the night before, I stood back and admired my handiwork. I had tastefully pinned blue and silver tinsel around the perimeter of my windows, placed a small Nativity set on my bedside table, and hung silver bells on hooks that normally held photographs. The photographs themselves were leaning against the walls, and I had also put up a small silver Christmas tree that was two and a half tall, fully decorated.

But it must be understood that this bedroom of mine was in the house that everybody thought was our house. You see, my family were insanely rich, but not everybody knew that. So, in order to keep up the pretense that my family was middle class, we owned a small cottage on the outskirts of a great big forest. However, our first class house was located within the forest, and it was something to behold.

With another smile, I decided to enjoy the sunshine outside until Olivia arrived. I was wearing a light green dress with black flats, which my mother had bought me for my fourteenth birthday.

I didn't have to wait for long, as my closest friend Olivia arrived. Her outfit was a beautiful silver skirt, a plain, light blue t-shirt, and black flats. Her curly blonde with dark roots was tied back in a ponytail, with ringlets on either side, and her blue eyes were shinning with excitement.

"Hey, Sapphire," she smiled warmly, and gave me a hug. "It was very nice of your parents to let me come over for the weekend.

"Hello, Olivia," I smiled back. "Were going to have a great time this weekend, you can be sure of that," I promised, and led her towards the house, passing through a well-kept garden. My mother made sure that the lawns were tidy, and, being the big horticulturist that she is, she grew yellow, magenta, blue, red, purple, and pink roses, as well as daises, buttercups, and lavender.

"What a lovely house," she smiled, and I shook my head with a laugh.

"This is nothing, just wait till you see what I have wanted to show you for a very long time," I said, and led her into my parents bedroom.

"Is this your room?" She asked in surprise.

"Of course not, it's just the location of my big surprise," I said, and opened the door of the wardrobe, which had a false back. I pulled the false back aside, revealing a steep, dark, tunnel.

"Right, hop in," I said, and she looked confused.

"Just do it," I encouraged, and she did so.

"Wait for me," I said, as she slid down. I waited ten seconds before sliding down myself.

Once we had both reached the bottom, there was a giant silver door in front of us. Olivia looked around in confusion, and asked, "Is this where you live?"

"Not in here, no," I said, pulling out a silver chain from around my neck, and on it was a silver key, which I then proceeded to fit into the lock of the door. With a grin, I turned to Olivia and said, "This is where I live."

 **Olivia POV**

What I was expecting, I honestly didn't know. But never in my wildest dreams was I even seeing this. The door opened to reveal a very grand lobby in a hotel. The cellings had intricate desings, there were chandeliers made from diamond, or at the very least, crystal, the staircases reminded me of the Grand Staircase from _Titanic_ , and there were hundreds of staff members milling about. Also, it was fully decorated for Christmas, with decorations everywhere.

I was stunned into silence; this place was amazing.

Sapphire grinned at my astonished look, and said, "What do you think?"

I searched my brain for words, and finally stuttered, "There are no words that could do this house justice. It's amazing!"

She smiled warmly, and just then a man in a uniform walked over to her.

"Welcome back, Miss Stone," he said, and held out a platter laden with two glasses of iced chocolate. "Would you and your friend care for a cold drink?"

The words had no sooner left his mouth when there came an almighty crack of thunder, and I grinned.

"Yes, please," I said, accepting a glass, while Sapphire took the other.

"So, what do you want to do first? We could swim, make an audio book, work out in the gym, watch films in our own private movie theater, visit the library, plant flowers in the greenhouse, make an artwork out of wood in our own woodwork shed, and a host of other things, too," she said, and I was intrigued by all of those ideas. However, I was most intrigued by the idea of a private movie theater, so, after we had finished our drinks, and gave them back to the butler, whose name was Henry, Sapphire and I headed over to a row of elevators that I hadn't yet noticed.

We climbed into one that had a Christmas banner reading "Merry Christmas," and were off when she pushed the "2" button.

When we reached the second floor, I noticed a library, and four private movie theaters.

"Why so many private movie theaters?" I asked.

"Well, there's three for my siblings and myself, and one for my parents, too," she said, and opened the door to the first movie theater. It was decorated very nicely for Christmas, with strings of popcorn hanging up, baubles, straws fashioned into the shapes of stars, and a Christmas tree decorated with popcorn and decorations.

"This is beautiful," I said happily, just as a side door opened, and in walked a man wearing a red and white stripped top, and black pants.

"Good Morning, Miss Stone, " he smiled, and then added, "And Miss Stone's friend."

"Hello, Harry. Could we watch a movie, please?" She asked.

" _Titanic_ ," I said quickly.

Harry smiled and nodded. "Of course. Please take a seat, and your feature film will begin presently," he said, before heading out of the room.

The private movie theater was a dream. There were only four seats, and each seat had its own buttons which controlled different things. One gave you a back massage, another warmed the seat in winter, one turned on the air conditioning unit, and the other opened a compartment which held food and drink.

The seats had lovely green cushions, and they were very comfortable to sit on.

Five minutes later, we were immersed in the love story of Jack and Rose, with popcorn and chocolate milkshakes

 **PAGE BREAK**

 **Sapphire's POV**

 _Surrounding the Titanic's Grand Staircase, passengers and maids waved and smiled as the unseen figure passed them, intent on one location. Among them were Fabrizio, Helga, Tommy, Trudy, and little Cora, who was in her father's arms. Others also smiled and waved, and as she reached the foot of the staircase, the ship's builder, Thomas Andrews, and the First Officer, William McMaster Murdoch, grinned broadly as she climbed, the figure ahead gazing at the clock. He turned, and there, not having changed in eighty four years, clad in suspenders, shirt, and trousers, was Jack Dawson, smiling at the figure that was the seventeen year old Rose Dawson, clad in a pure white dress, her hair like a stream of rubies, the Heart of the Ocean around her neck, and a broad smile on her face._

 _She took Jack's hand, and enveloped him in a loving kiss, to much delighted clapping from those around them..._

"Isn't that a nice ending?" I asked Olivia. She nodded, tears in her eyes.

"I can never watch the whole thing, but thank you anyway. Yes, it is rather a nice ending," she agreed, as the credits began to appear on screen, and Celine Dion began singing. "However, I wonder what the _Titanic_ could have gone on to be if it hadn't sank."

I smiled. "You're not the first person to ponder that particular thought, and you certainly won't be the last either. But, for starters, there probably wouldn't be a big blockbuster hit, and the people of Dalbeattie would've been fine with that."

Olivia was just about to ask what I meant, when a jovial voice said, "I also would've been fine with that." We turned to see my mother, Ariana, smiling at them and wearing golden bell-shaped earrings, which she only wore in December.

"Want to help me get the house in the Christmas spirit?" She inquired, and we grinned. There were still a few places left to be decorated. We started in my bedroom, and then the library. When we finished in the library, it looked absolutely amazing. There was a twelve foot tall emerald Christmas Tree was covered in bells, stars, presents, Santa Clause's, angels, eggs (a custom in Hungary, where my grandparents had once lived), and a golden Eiffel Tower.

Huge statues of Father Christmas were placed on either side of the tree, and either side of the seat windows. Two angels hung merrily from the ceiling, spread a fair distance apart from each other, holding a banner that read, "Glory to God in the highest, and on Earth, peace, and goodwill to all men." Decorations with words, such as "Noel," "Jesus is the Reason for the Season," and "Merry Christmas," were hung in doorways, as were sprigs of fake mistletoe.

"We don't to have kiss each other, do we?" Olivia asked, as she held a step-ladder steady for me whilst I stuck some mistletoe to the doorway with blu-tack.

"Certainly not. The boys can shake each other's hands, and us girls can hug. That's just a rule for a guy and a girl, but that should only apply to married couples." I said, climbing down, and admiring my handiwork.

Olivia smiled and glanced over at the staircase leading to the lower floors, where long strands of red tinsel were wrapped tastefully around the handrails and the rails that supported them.

"You do have a rather artistic flair, don't you?" She added, grinning.

I, on the other hand, wasn't paying attention. Instead, my eyes were fixed on a map of Scotland, a smile on my face as I spotted familiar towns names.

"Hey, there's that Dalbeattie place you were talking about earlier when we were watching _Titanic._ " Olivia pointed to the map, and asked, "So, why would they have been happier without it?"

"Because of the portrayal of William Murdoch in the movie. They were furious about it, saying that he would never have killed anyone and that he was, in fact, a hero, which I believe, and so did the rather dashing actor who portrayed him."

Olivia smirked. "Celebrity crush, eh? What's his name?"

I grinned. "Andrew, and my mum has never liked the movie, which is why I don't watch it very often. The funny thing is, she says it never happened that way, almost as if it was a true story." I said, looking thoughtfully around, and added, "I wonder what Christmas would have been like on the ship if it were still sailing today."

 **AN: And that's my first chapter. Hope you enjoy it. Also, although the actor's first name is Andrew, he is known by the name Ewan Stewart, and I own nothing but my characters, my laptop, and my brain. And also: Remember what's important is your level of talent, not whether that talent brings recognition.**

 **A quote from the aforementioned actor. More to come very soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

Getting To _Titanic_

 _Previously:_

 _I said, looking thoughtfully around, and added, "I wonder what Christmas would have been like on the ship if it were still sailing today."_

Olivia grinned broadly. "I imagine it would be really hectic and full of life." She said, smiling.

Sapphire grinned back, and glanced up to see her mother smiling down at them both.

"I thought I would find you in here, and Michael will be very happy indeed," she said warmly. As the three of them made to leave the library, Olivia asked, "Who's Michael?"

"My personal librarian. It operates as a usual library, too. It's closed on public holidays, but not Sundays. In the winter, he lights the fire and opens the doors at quarter past seven, in summer, he puts on all the fans and opens the doors at quarter to seven," Sapphire explained with a grin.

"You have an amazing life, Sapphire," Olivia grinned, and she smiled back. Unlike most rich people, who in secret are the most unhappy people you could find, Sapphire loved it. One of the reasons for that was from the 16th of September until the 30th of November, Sapphire lived in the cottage with her family, and knew what it was like to have a middle class life, too.

The reason why Ariana, Sapphire's mother, had come to find Sapphire and Olivia, was for the simple reason that lunch was served. Weekend lunches were always lovely, and today was no exception. Sizzling in the middle of the table in a very grand dinning room, was a turkey. There was salad, fruit, cheese, crackers, buns, and grapefruit juice to drink.

Already seated were Sapphire's siblings, Alice Genevieve and Felix Anthony. All three were triplets, and most would have had trouble telling Alice and Sapphire apart, were it not for the fact that Alice had green eyes, as opposed to blue. She was wearing a lavender summer dress with black flats, and Felix was wearing a dark blue t-shirt, black slacks, and shoes.

They both looked up and smiled at their sister, greeting her with a hug.

"Never forget that I love you, Sapphy," Felix said warmly. Sapphire smiled back, and said, "I never will, Felix."

Then, turning with a smile towards her guest, she said, "Do help yourself, Olivia. Guests first."

Olivia helped herself to turkey and salad, and within five minutes, everyone was eating and chatting about Christmas.

"So, what do you want for Christmas, Sapphire?" Olivia asked, and Sapphire shrugged. "Maybe a new colouring book, but apart from that, I'm pretty happy. A few years ago, if you had asked, I would have said, "My family," but not much else."

Olivia was intruged as to why she would have asked for her family, but didn't press the matter. If Sapphire wanted to tell her, then she would on her own terms.

 **PAGE BREAK**

After lunch, Sapphire and Olivia decided to practice for their end of year musical, " **Joseph and the Amazing Techni-colored Dream Coat**." While Sapphire, who was playing an Egyptian slave and singing in the song " **Stone The Crows** ," and knew her lines, Olivia was playing one of the brothers, (they went to an all-girls school) and was struggling to remember the vast number of colors that she had to learn, and in their proper order.

"Can you tell me what you know?" Sapphire asked helpfully.

" **Red, yellow, green, brown, scarlet, black, ocher, and peach** , and the last color is **blue** ," Olivia said.

"Hmm, how about we look up the lyrics, and I can help you out?" Sapphire suggested.

"Yes, please," Olivia beamed as her friend searched.

"Well, you certainly have a few down. The next one's are **ruby, olive, violet,** and **fawn** ," she said, and Olivia repeated back the colors she knew, including the new ones.

"Good. **Lilac, gold, chocolate,** and **mauve** ," again, Olivia repeated them.

" **Cream, crimson, silver,** and **rose** ," Sapphire said, and Olivia's eyes lit up. "I remember the others: **Azure, lemon, russet, grey, purple, white, pink, orange,** and **blue**." She said, and Sapphire gave her a high-five.

"Well done, Olivia, so do you reckon you do the whole thing?" She asked, and Olivia nodded.

"I think so, but I'm not sure I could remember it all, if you get what I mean."

Sapphire nodded. "Well, I can give you the song and the lyrics, if you like," she said, turning around to look at her vast quantities of Cd's. Spotting the soundtrack for Joseph, she handed it to her friend and printed out the lyrics, highlighting the colors.

Then, halfway through highlighting, she paused. For she could hear a faint, but distinctly Scottish accented voice. Olivia had heard it too, and decided that they would both investigate. Opening the door, they both took one step forward, and tumbled...

They cried out in fright at the sudden give way of the floor, but they were very happy when they had finally stopped falling.

"Well, that was unexpected," Olivia said, rubbing her rear, which she had landed heavily on.

"Yes, are you alright?" Sapphire asked, and helped her up.

"Well, my rear hurts a little, but I think I'll be fine," Olivia said.

"Well, that's good. Now, where do you suppose we are, Olivia?" She asked, before wafting a hand in front of her face. "It's quite hot in here, isn't it?" She added, before they started looking around. Seeing something very familiar after a little searching, Sapphire stiffened. It was a beautiful Renault, an exact copy of the one from the movie _Titanic_.

But jumping into other worlds or back in time, though fun to contemplate, were simply ideas of fiction. However, Sapphire wasn't so sure what to believe, so she called Olivia's name.

"Olivia?" she said, feeling both worried and excited at the same time.

"Yeah?" Olivia replied.

"This is going to sound completely and utterly insane, but I think we're on the _Titanic_."

Olivia raised an eyebrow in disbelief, and asked, "You're right, that does sound insane."

"Yes, but that Renault is an exact copy of the one that Jack and Rose went "to the stars" in during that scene," she pointed to it, and after a moment, Olivia agreed.

"So, " she began, but then stopped talking. She could hear voices above her, and, motioning to Sapphire to follow her, they crawled over to the Renault for a place to hide.

High above them, but drawing closer, came the voices that could only belong to the 1997 versions of First Officer William Murdoch and Second Officer Charles Lightoller.

"What are they doing down here?" Sapphire hissed quietly in Olivia's ear.

"Looking for something, or perhaps they got the feeling that there are two stowaways on board," Olivia hissed back, before getting down to ground level and made her way towards the Renault with the intention of hiding underneath. Sapphire, thinking that it was one of the best places they could go whilst being cornered, slid underneath just in time to hear footsteps on the stairs.

They lay there, for some moments as the two officers came down together, smiling and singing what both girls knew to be " **O Come, All Ye Faithful,** " Murdoch's voice sounding like a fine wine, causing Sapphire to smile quietly to herself.

"What are you smiling at?" Olivia whispered quietly.

"Murdoch's voice is so dreamy," Sapphire whispered back just as quietly.

"Now, which box did he say the star was in?" Lights asked, and the response was, "A big blue one, Lights, marked "Christmas Star."

As the men searched for the box in question, Lights pulled a sheet off of a stack of boxes, sending a cloud of dust everywhere, and to make matters worse, he wasn't far from the Renault.

Sapphire stiffened in horror as the dust particles flew into her face. Before she had time to react, she felt a strong urge to sneeze.

"Aaaaa-choooo!" She sneezed violently, and five times in quick succession. Olivia's face went white as footsteps approached, and they could see one of the officers bending down to see what had caused such a noise.

Quick as a flash, they slid out from under the fancy automobile, and turned, facing two very shocked officers. Both of their hearts began to bang in sync to their shock, and before either William or Charles had time to do anything but take a step towards them, the two girls took to their heels and bolted like lightning.

The two officers stared for a moment, before coming to their senses, and began to follow.

As they ran towards the Engine Room, Sapphire had an idea. "I've got an idea. How about we hide in separate areas?"

"I wouldn't know where to go, and Sapphire, I'm scared," Olivia said, both a little breathless and worried at the same time. "They will throw us overboard."

The two officers right on their tails, the two girls led them through a labyrinth of hallways, not slowing down till they reached what had been the Third Class decks.

Just up ahead, Sapphire spotted a maid taking things out of a cupboard which seemed big enough to hide them both. But they neared it, Sapphire thought better of her idea, and told Olivia to take the left-hand corridor, whilst she took the right-hand corridor.

"I'm more likely to get caught, but we're both fast on our feet. Now, I want you to stop when you reach the First Class area, for I won't be far behind you," she said, spotting the two officers running towards them, and giving Olivia a shove.

Olivia obeyed, and ran for her life, and Sapphire did the same, sweat pouring down their faces. Coming to the crossroads, both officers paused, wondering where to go.

As Will wiped the sweat off his brow, knowing that he'd have to have a shower when the maddening chase was over, he had an idea.

"Come on," he said, and led Charles through another labyrinth which led to what was once known as "First Class," even though these days, especially in 2011, everyone on ships were respected in the same way.

"Why First Class?" panted Charles, as Will told him to stand at one end of the grand staircase, whilst he stood at the other.

"A trap, Lights. Nothing more, nothing less." He said, before glancing around at the Christmas displays, his jaw dropping. There were beautifully decorated Christmas Trees as far as the eye could see, beautiful mistletoe entwined around the banisters, as well as the amazing clock. The angels were wearing golden halos, and a little glitter on their wings. Two tall Christmas Trees stood at each end, and the guests were milling about, looking very happy.

"Quite stunning, don't you think?" Lights asked, and Will nodded, just as the two girls they had been chasing appeared in the foyer, panting heavily.

"What a run, eh?" Sapphire gasped, and a steward approached with two glasses of water, which they took gratefully.

"Indeed," Olivia gasped out, before they sat down to rest for a minute.

When they had rested, they staggered to their feet, and deciding to look around, they climbed the Grand Staircase, completely unaware of who was waiting to catch them. Both the first and second officers made their way towards them, cutting them off from going any further.

Sapphire walked right into Murdoch, and Olivia walked right into Lightoller; both of them grabbing their shoulders firmly.

Sapphire gasped in utter horror and dismay as she saw Murdoch in front of her, scowling. She turned slightly, and saw that Olivia was held firmly in the grasp of Lightoller.

"Oh, bugger," was all that she could say, wondering what was going to happen to them then...


	3. Chapter 3

Uncle? Daughter?

 _Prevoiusly:_

 _Sapphire gasped in utter horror and dismay as she saw Murdoch in front of her, scowling. She turned slightly and saw that Olivia was held firmly in the grasp of Lightoller._

 _"Oh, bugger," was all that she could say, wondering what was going to happen to them then..._

Both girls were spun around again, their hands situated firmly behind their backs, and being prodded firmly in the back, they began to descend the long, grand staircase. But they had no sooner reached the bottom of the staircase, feeling rather apprehensive and scared shitless, knowing that both officers were quite within their ranks to have them thrown overboard, and by their own hands, no less, when a jovial, not very strong, but noticeable, Irish accent hailed them.

"Hello, Sapphire. Olivia. Officers."

The four of them looked up, spotting Thomas Andrews, the Titanic's shipbuilder, a girl with dark curly hair, Rose De-Witt Bukater, who was pregnant, and Jack Dawson. Thomas Andrews was smiling at Olivia and Sapphire, the girl with dark curly hair was smiling at William Murdoch, and Rose and Jack were smiling at each other.

"Hello, Mr. Andrews, Billie, Miss. Rose, Mr. Dawson," Will said, though rather preoccupied.

Sapphire smiled at him, but then something occurred to her: How did Thomas Andrews know what her and Olivia's first names were? They hadn't met him yet.

The same thought had occurred to the officers, or at least, it had occurred to William Murdoch, as he asked, "Ye know these girls, Mr. Andrews?"

Mr. Andrews nodded. "Yes, may I enquirer as to why you seem to have my niece and my daughter in custody?"

The answer blew the winds right out of the sails of Sapphire, Olivia, and the two officers. Olivia and Sapphire did their best to look at each other, and then at Mr. Andrews.

Bewildered, all Lightoller could ask was, "Which is which?" in a very stunned tone.

Mr. Andrews smiled and introduced Sapphire as his niece. Sapphire nodded when he introduced her, and then her memories of home and everything she'd ever done were replaced by other memories, and a myriad of memories of Olivia spending time with her engulfed her mind, all of them pleasant.

 _So, I'm Thomas Andrews' niece? Well, that's a turn up for the books, as is the fact that Olivia is his daughter,_ Sapphire thought, feeling the hold on her wrists loosen, slightly.

Mr. Andrews now turned to the two girls. "Where have the two of you been? I promised I'd take the two of you on a tour with me around the ship."

Sapphire looked rather embarrassed, and said, "We must've completely forgotten. We did our own tour, got completely lost, and somehow ended up in the cargo area," she turned red and glanced up at her uncle, who just laughed.

"Well, you always did have a habit of exploring places when it suited you, Sapphire," he grinned.

But neither officer was still convinced that the two girls hadn't just hidden themselves away on board.

Just then, Sixth Officer James Moody passed by, and smiled at Olivia and Sapphire. " Hello, Miss Olivia, Miss Sapphire, " he said with a warm smile on his handsome face.

"How do you know who they are? " Charles asked him, also loosening his tight grip on Olivia.

" I checked their boarding passes, Sir, " he explained.

The two girls smiled at him, and he smiled back, as the two officers let them go completely, but with a warning to "stay away from the cargo hold."

" Of course, sir. Wouldn't think of going back there again, " Olivia said, and Sapphire nodded in agreement."

Will smiled at them, before turning to Billie.

"Come along, we're going on our tour, you two," called Mr. Andrews, just as Will greeted Billie. "How are you enjoy enjoying the ship, my dear daughter?"

Sapphire was surprised. In her world, William Murdoch had never had children, and neither had Ada, who had loved her husband so much that she never remarried.

"You have children, Sir?" She asked, and Billie grinned at her.

"Of course, that's what happens when two adults decide to," she began, but her father covered her mouth very quickly, with a slight red tinge on his cheeks.

Sapphire chuckled, and Will, rolling his eyes, said, "I have three daughters, and one son. Billie looks the most like me," he smiled, taking his hand away.

This was very true. Billie really did look like her father, with his eyes, hair, and bone structure. But she had her mother's nose and jaw. She was wearing a light purple dress, with black tights, and long black boots.

As they left, Sapphire called out "Merry Christmas," over her shoulder, and the sentiment was returned, even though it was only the twenty-first of December.


	4. Chapter 4

Have Yourself A Merry Little Christmas

Previously:

"Well, Merry Christmas," Sapphire said warmly, and the sentiment was returned, even though it was only the twenty first of December.

"Come, girls," her "uncle" called jovially as the officers left to find the Christmas Star, which is what they had been doing when Olivia and Sapphire's sudden arrival had taken them by surprise. He showed them all the Christmas delights that the Titanic had been festooned with. As they passed through several rooms, Sapphire couldn't help but sing lines from different Christmas songs, depending on the decorations.

" _...Mistletoe hung where you can see, every couple tries to stop_ ," She sang in what appeared to be a writing room, at which a few couples glanced up, spotted clumps of mistletoe, and for want of a better word, snogged each other.

Olivia covered her eyes; it wasn't that she didn't like people showing love, but did seven couples have to snog in front of two fourteen-year-old teenagers, now, as opposed to waiting until they'd left?

Sapphire, on the other hand, was admiring not only the mistletoe but also all the stars and the miniature Christmas tree which stood by the roaring fireplace, spreading warmth everywhere.

As they left and headed into the library, the three of them were surprised to see that some passengers were sporting uniforms of the British and German armies. They were exchanging bells and bottles of alcohol, which, once Sapphire understood, made her smile.

"It's a reenactment of the Christmas Truce of 1914," she smiled, as two passengers dressed as German soldiers, and were, in fact, German themselves, nodded at her.

"Merry Christmas," one of them said jovially, and Sapphire said, "Frohe Weihnachten und ein frohes neues Jahr."

Pleasantly surprised, one of them said, "Die junge Dame spricht gut deutsch."

Thomas Andrews grinned, and added, "Sie spricht seit fünf Jahren Deutsch."

Switching back to English, the other man smiled. "Very impressive, I must say," he said, just as "Snoopy's Christmas" came over the speakers.

"Very appropriate for the situation," Sapphire smiled, and they left, laughing and looking around at all the decorations.

 **PAGE BREAK**

As lunch came around, Sapphire decided to head out onto the deck once she'd finished most succulent slices of ham, turkey, and chicken. The turkey had been stuffed with cranberry sauce and stuffing, big jars of Dejon, Wholegrain, and burn-your-tongue hot mustards were set upon the long, Christmas-festooned, tables. The salt and pepper were in shakers shaped like bells, and every few feet were crackers.

Rose and Jack had joined them, and Jack had pulled a cracker with Olivia, which she had won the prizes in. The hat was gold, which was almost invisible against Olivia's blonde hair. The toy was a ring, and the joke made her snigger.

"What's the joke?" Sapphire asked, amused.

"What says Oh Oh Oh?" Olivia asked, her eyes sparkling with mirth.

"I don't know. What says "Oh, Oh, Oh?" Sapphire asked, intrigued, as she wasn't sure if she'd heard this one before.

"Santa walking backwards!" Olivia laughed, and Sapphire chuckled, amused.

"Here's a good one: How does Good King Wencelsas like his pizza?" Sapphire asked.

"I know! Deep and crisp and even," Rose said happily.

"Very good. What are you having?" Sapphire asked, and Rose looked confused.

"I mean, your children."

"Oh, two girls," she smiled.

Completely stuffed with the festive foods that Titanic had to offer, and in the mood for a stroll along the deck, Sapphire informed Olivia that she'd be back later and maybe even do some Christmas shopping. As she strolled along, now wearing a warm outfit of a red winter dress, black tights, boots, and a warm coat and smile, she spotted an officer brushing what appeared to be glitter off of his hat. Deciding to say "Hello," she went over to see if he needed a hand.

It was Officer Murdoch, who gratefully accepted her help, and within a few moments, the hat was back on his head, just as the opening bars of " **Have Yourself A** **Merry Little Christmas** ," could be heard from a nearby room. Getting an idea, she smiled, and said, "Mr. Murdoch?"

"Aye?" He asked.

" **Have yourself a Merry little Christmas, let your heart be light** ," She sang, and he, not being on duty at all, joined in.

" **From now on, our troubles will be out of sight** ," His voice was truly lovely, and as they wandered onto the boat deck, Sapphire could see that there were more than enough lifeboats.

Together, they sang, " **Have yourself a Merry little Christmas, make the Yuletide gay.** "

Lightoller came up behind them, and interjected, " **From now on, our troubles will be far away**."

" **Here we are as in olden days, happy golden days of your** ," Sapphire sang on her own.

Will and Charles smiled. " **Faithful friends who are dear to us, will be near to us once more**." They sang together, and Sapphire grinned, knowing that the two officers had been friends for some time.

" **Through the years, we all will be together, if the fates allow. Hang a shining star upon every bow, and have yourself a Merry little Christmas now** ," they all sang, causing cheers to come from those who had heard, including the captain.

"Lovely singin', Darlin'," came a jovial voice, and they turned to smile at dear Molly Brown.

 **AN: Hope you liked that.**

Translations:

Merry Christmas and have a Happy New Year

The young lady speaks good German

She's been speaking German for five years


	5. Chapter 5

Titanic

 _Previously:_

 _" **Through the years, we all will be together, if the fates allow. Hang a shining star upon every bow, and have yourself a Merry Little Christmas now** , " they all sang, causing cheers to come from those who had heard, including the Captain._

 _"Lovely singing, Darling," came a jovial voice, and they turned to smile at dear Molly Brown._

Sapphire smiled more than the other two; Molly Brown was known for surviving the sinking of a number of ships, and in the case of Titanic, she had insisted that the lifeboat she was in go back to the passengers floundering about in the water to rescue them. However, it was a more present day ship, and she began to wonder when she, she being the ship, was first built.

Turning towards Officer Lightoller, she offered him a smile, which he, without hesitating, returned.

"Thanks for making my afternoon a nice one, Officer Lightoller," she said cheerily.

"No problem, Miss Sapphire, for I have also enjoyed myself, and I'm sure that Will has, as well," he said, grinning broadly.

"Say, can anyone tell me when _Titanic_ was built?" She asked, wondering when in this altered timeline such a colossal beauty had been placed on the open ocean.

"Of course, Miss," smiled the Scottish officer. "She was built in 1907 and headed out on her maiden voyage on the tenth of April, 1912. Although there was a head-on collision with an iceberg four days later, which caused her to start sinking, two nearby ships, the _Californian_ and the _Carpathia_ connected strong cables between the three ships, and they all docked in New York City on the nineteenth of April. All ships had their services put on hold until they were made safe. _Titanic_ was kept in a safe, bombproof shelter during World Wars One and Two, receives an upgrade every year and is still running to this day," he said, smiling.

"Well, thank you for that interesting piece of information," Sapphire smiled, before turning to one of the funniest characters of _Titanic_ : Molly Brown.

"It's a pleasure meeting you, Mrs. Brown," she said lightly and held out her hand for the older woman to shake. Molly Brown smiled and shook her head.

"No need to be so formal, darlin'," she said, shaking the girl's hand and insisting that Sapphire call her Molly.

Sapphire smiled too; Titanic had been on the ocean for over a hundred years, yet as far as Sapphire could see, the ship had no signs of wear and tear. However, the Scottish Officer had just told her that the ship received an upgrade every year, so she stopped feeling so surprised, and decided to spend the afternoon by looking around, seeing if there would be any entertainment that day, and maybe even doing some Christmas shopping.

 **PAGE BREAK**

Humming "We Wish You A Merry Christmas" merrily to herself, Sapphire wandered around the large and wonderful ship, looking for any sign of there being any entertainment at all, or any sign of a ship. After all, she mused, it is 2015, so there must be some modern amenities. Not to mention, it is just days away from being Christmas, so there must be some passengers who need to do some last minute shopping.

As she was thinking about Christmas, she didn't notice that she'd come to a cross-roaded corridor, neither did she notice that another girl was coming level with her until Sapphire crashed into her, and they both plummeted the few feet to the ground.

The other girl fell on top of Sapphire, wondering what she had fallen on top of. When she spotted that she'd fallen on top of a passenger, her face burned with embarrassment as she stood up, brushing off the skirt of her long Christmas tree green dress, which had been an early Christmas present from her parents.

"I'm so sorry about that, miss," She exclaimed and held out a hand to help the other girl to her feet. Sapphire smiled and gratefully accepted the other girl's hand.

"No need to apologize. If anyone should be apologizing, it should be me for not looking where I was going," She said lightly.

The other girl suddenly asked, "Are you from New Zealand?"

Surprised, Sapphire nodded. "I sure am." Then she mentally slapped herself, and added, "I'm being rude. I'm Sapphire Stone."

"Pleased to meet you, Sapphire Stone. I'm Eleanor Andrea Murdoch," She said cheerfully, shaking Sapphire's hand.

"Murdoch, as in First Officer Murdoch?" Sapphire asked pleasantly.

"Yes. As a matter of fact, I'm his youngest daughter," Eleanor smiled, her voice full of pride. Sapphire smiled back, but then looked thoughtful; Eleanor seemed to possess three different accents: Scottish, Kiwi, and British.

Eleanor caught her thoughtful look and asked if anything was wrong.

Sapphire shook her head, and said,"Not wrong, per say. Just different. I mean, your mother is either British or Kiwi and your father is Scottish. So, where did the additional accent come from?"

Eleanor flushed darkly at that; somebody was bound to pick up on the fact that she had three accents. However, if she tried to explain the real reason, she'd be looked away in a psychic ward, which would be no fun at all. Because, after all, who would believe the truth?

Realizing that Sapphire was expecting an answer, she said, "My mother is Kiwi, and I love British movies and whatnot, so I like to practice different accents."

Hearing more footsteps behind them, they turned to see Olivia, who was arm-in-arm with a teenaged boy, and the two of them were laughing about something funny.

"Hello Katja," Sapphire said at the same time that Eleanor said, "Hello, Thomas."

Thomas smiled at Eleanor and gently hugged her. "Good to see you again, Eleanor," He said with a smile.

He then turned to Sapphire and said, "I see you've met my lovely sister, miss. Thomas Andrew Murdoch."

"Lovely to meet you. I say, do either of you know if there are any shops on board, for the purposes of Christmas shopping?"

Eleanor and Thomas nodded brightly. "Of course there is. In fact, that's where I was headed," Thomas smiled and pointed to the lanyard that Sapphire was wearing around her neck, attached to which was Sapphire's stateroom key card.

"That key card can also be used as a credit card, and just so you know, when we get our statements at the end of our trip, there will probably be a minus sign. If there is, don't panic, 'cause that's the money you haven't spent."

"Thanks for that explanation, and I wished I had known that before. I was on a cruise once and thought I had spent more money than I had. Needless to say, I was in a right state of panic, until the concierge explained it to me," Sapphire said, smiling at the memory.

The other three laughed. "Sounds like a good story. As our grandfather likes to say, "Either you have a good story to tell, or a bad one. There's no in between," Thomas chuckled, and the four of them went off to the onboard shops.

 **AN: Some of these statements are based on real life experiences I've had. TTFN :)**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6- Santa, and a New Friend

 **AN: Part of this chapter** **is inspired from a scene from the original "Miracle On 34th Street," which is a beautiful Christmas movie.**

The shops of the RMS Titanic were just as beautiful as the rest of the ship. They too, were festooned with Christmas decorations, mainly silver and gold stars. All the same, it was very pretty.  
"Thomas, when are we supposed to dock, and where?" I asked cheerfully.  
"New York, on Boxing Day," he smiled warmly. "Then, the ships heads back to Southhampton on New Years Eve. We throw a massive New Years Eve party to ring in the New Year, which starts at 10 pm, and finishes at 2 am," he grinned.  
With that, we all split up, looking for gifts. As I hummed "Deck The Halls," to myself, I suddenly bumped into an elderly man coming from the other direction. He had long white hair, a long white beard, a red velvet coat with gold buttons and a black belt, long black pants, and shiny black boots. His face was filled with warmth as he gave me a smile.  
"I'm awfully sorry," I said apologetically, and he just gave me another warm smile. It then suddenly struck me that this kind old man reminded me of someone. Santa Claus.  
"Ho, ho, ho, that's quite alright, Sapphire. You have been a good girl this year," he said, and I was now convinced that either he was a family member, God, or Santa Claus. How else could he have known my name? Well, there was another person he could have been, but he seemed far too nice, and anyway, it's nearly Christmas, so I didn't want to go there.  
Deciding to see if he was Santa, I smiled and said, "Well, I still use the big present you gave me for Christmas the year I turned ten."  
His smile vanished. "I couldn't give you anything that year."  
I nodded. "That's right, I was still in W.A. or Hell, as I called it. However, thanks for the present you gave me the following year, assuming of course you are Santa Claus."  
He smiled. "Indeed, I am, and you are most welcome for the-" he began, but I cut him off.  
"Don't say it. I'm going to include it in my next story," I said, and he smiled again.  
"Very well. Now, Sapphire, would you like my assistance with choosing Christmas presents?" He asked, and I nodded. I wasn't about to pass this opportunity of shopping with Santa Claus.

Over the next twenty minutes, Santa and I laughed and chattered, very happy in each others company. No, I didn't ask him how it was possible for him to fly around the world in a single night, as that was one part of Christmas that I wanted to remain a magical secret. By the time we had finished, I had presents for Mr. Andrews and Olivia. The other people I bought presents for were in another world, and I wasn't sure if I had parents or an aunt in this one.  
 _When I get home, or if I discover that I have more people to buy for here, I'll get them something then_ , I thought to myself as I headed up to the counter to pay.  
For Mr. Andrews, I had bought a pen that changed colour as you wrote, a snow globe with the city of New York inside, and a black tie with holly berries on it. For Olivia, I had bought some Ferrero Rocher, a pale gold nail polish, and a Christmas bauble.  
After having paid up, I had just bid Santa Claus "goodbye," when a young girl with long blonde hair and blue eyes entered the shop. Her eyes widened when she saw Santa, and she opened her mouth to say something, but then closed it again, looking crestfallen.  
I walked up to her, smiling. "Are you alright?" I asked.  
"Spreek je Nederlands?" she asked, wondering if I spoke Dutch.  
I smiled brightly. "Ja, dat doe ik, en Vrolijk Kerstfeest," I said, explaining that, yes, I did speak Dutch, and I wished her a "Merry Christmas."  
She grinned. "Bedankt, ook al is het nog niet helemaal kerst," she thanked me even though it was not quite Christmas.  
She then pointed to Santa, and asked, "Is hej de Kerstman?" *Is he Santa Claus?*  
I nodded happily.  
"Ik ben Lottie, hot heet je?" She asked, introducing herself as Lottie, and wanted to know my name.  
"Ik ben Sapphire," I said, introducing myself and shaking Lottie's hand. I then led her over to talk to Santa, and from their friendly conversation, I gathered that she was eleven, had been adopted by the First Officer, no less, and wanted a book to help her learn English, some chocolate, and a colouring book. All of which Santa said he was only too happy to give her.

I smiled to myself, feeling warm inside with the Spirit of Christmas. Laden down with my purchases, I decided I would take my leave, and wrap them up in my stateroom.  
I happily whistled Christmas songs as I made my way back to my stateroom, and was in for a delightful surprise when I unlocked my door.  
One of the stewards or stewardesses had fashioned my towels into the shape of a manger, animals, and people. It looked like the Nativity scene, and I smiled when I saw it.  
I sat my parcels down on the coffee table in my private lounge, then walked over to a cupboard where I had seen some Christmas wrapping paper earlier. I removed a role of light green wrapping paper, along with some scissors and a role of sticky tape. I set them down with my presents, and turned on the nearby radio to listen to some festive music as I wrapped up all the presents, and then wrote out Christmas cards to people I had met.

After wrapping up all of those presents, and with everything else that had happened so far, I was quite tired. So, I ran myself a lovely hot bubble bath, and found some of those candles that are powered by a battery, not heat. I dimmed the lights in the bathroom, turned on the candles, and soon fell into a comfortable, relaxing doze.  
When I awoke some forty minutes later, nearly all of the bubbles were gone, and the water was lukewarm at best. Still, I felt more energetic after that blissful sleep, so I climbed out of the bath, and after wrapping a towel around my waist, went to see what the time was. It was a quarter past five, which allowed me three quarters of an hour to get ready for my first _Titanic_ dinner.  
In the end, I decided on an ankle length, deep blue dress, which had a slit up the right hand side that ended just below my knee. The top part had pale blue rhinestones embedded into the material, and the bottom part was topped by a layer of pale blue sequins. It was my favourite dress, which I usually wore with a smart dinner jacket, silver pumps, black tights (if I was wearing it in the winter), and a white gold chain from which hung a small aquamarine stone in the shape of a heart.  
As the clock in my stateroom rang out the hour of six o'clock, there came an instant knock.  
"Come in," I called out cheerfully, and in walked Olivia, accompanied by her "father," Thomas Andrews. They both smiled at me as I slid my feet into my silver pumps, and then straightened up again.  
"You look very pretty," Mr. Andrews smiled warmly at me. He was wearing a smart two-piece tuxedo, and a cologne that smelled absolutely divine.  
"Thanks, Uncle Andy," I said smiling. Apparently, I had called him "Uncle Andy" when I was younger, so the name had stuck and he loved it.  
I turned my attention to my beautiful "cousin." She had her hair done up in a bun, with curls on either side, bouncing just above her shoulders. She was wearing a pale gold dress with a pink sash around the middle, and black rhinestones in a zig-zag formation on the top half. She was also wearing pink diamond earrings, a pair of pink pumps, a black jacket, and a warm smile.  
"You look lovely, Olivia," I smiled as Mr. Andrews held out an arm for each of us to take, and we left my stateroom together.  
"So do you," she smiled back, as I happily locked my door.


	7. Chapter 7

**The Australian Prime Minister**

 **AN: Sorry it's been awhile since I last updated this story. This chapter is somewhat angsty, as Sapphire is faced with her past in it. Please read the authors note at the bottom. I mean no disrespect to most Australians apart from this one guy. Not many mentions of Christmas, but it is an angsty chapter.**

 _"You look lovely, Olivia," I smiled as Mr. Andrews held out an arm for each of us to take, and we left my stateroom together._

 _"So do you," she smiled back, as I happily locked my door._

The three of us cheerfully made our way through the labyrinth that was the beautiful Titanic, until at last, we had arrived in the upstairs entrance to the First Class Dinning Room. The scene from the movie where Jack came here played in my mind, and I smiled.

"Good evening, laddies and Mr. Andrews," the doorman greeted us with a festive smile, which we returned. The area looked so beautiful, and now, at the top of the two big Christmas trees, were the stars that Officers Murdoch and Lightoller had been looking for when they had come across us instead.

Speaking of which, a feminine Australian accent caught my attention, causing me to freeze. That particular accent was the accent I heard in my worst nightmares, and so bad was my fear of Australian people that I still can't talk to my family without having a flashback to my hellish past.

Olivia stared at me with a look of concern on her face.

"Are you alright, Sapphire?" She asked, and I nodded with a shaky breath.

"Fine, I'll be alright soon," I said.

"You look incredibly ill," she disagreed lightly. I smiled at her with gritted teeth, and said, "I don't like Australian accents; they scare me."

Olivia nodded, just I heard that same voice again.

"G'day! Merry Christmas!" She said, and I turned to see Sylvia Lightoller standing there behind us. She looked very beautiful in a dress of forest green, with a silver necklace around her neck, and her long hair was done in a wavy hairstyle.

I nodded in greeting, trying desperately to not have a flashback. Olivia greeted her warmly enough.

Charles beamed at us as he approached, kissed his wife's hand, and then led her down to dinner. Once they had gone, I breathed a huge sigh of relief, and then with Olivia and Mr. Andrews, I followed at a distance.

When we reached our table, there were five men already sitting there wearing smart suits but festive ties. My "uncle" greeted each of them warmly in turn, before introducing them to us.

"Olivia, Sapphire, might I introduce Anthony, Declan, John, Stephen, and Rolf?" He asked with a smile. I took one look at the first four men and couldn't stop the smile that graced my face. Anthony and Declan were my favourite Geordie duo and better known as "Ant and Dec," John was John Smith or the psydomeun that is used by the "Doctor" in Doctor Who. This guy was actually David Tennant, and Stephen? Stephen Mulhern, good friend of Ant and Dec.

"Nice to meet you all," I grinned, before turning my attention to the last man, and my smile slipped off my face. The other man was Rolf Harris, Australian singer, and the reason why I hated Australia.

"What the hell are you doing here, and out of prison!?" I yelled at him, and he quirked an eyebrow.

"Prison?" He said quizzically.

"Yes, that place where they send utter arseholes such as yourself," I snapped.

His other eyebrow joined the first, and he shook his head. "I have never met you before, and is that really the way you speak to a Prime Minister?"

"Prime Minister?" I asked.

"Yes, the person who governs a country, such as Australia?" He said, and I suddenly felt horrified at what I had done. The Rolf Harris of my world was a right arse, but this guy was the Australian Prime Minister, and I had been completely horrible to him.

"I'm so sorry, sir. I thought you were someone else," I squeaked, even as flashbacks swam around in my brain.

"Clearly, but I'll forgive you. That's partly what Christmas is about, after all," he smiled.

I still felt really bad about what I had done, even after a four-course dinner. Rolf could tell that, and he asked me what was wrong. When I told him, and what had happened to me, he looked utterly disgusted.

"Well, may that man rot in hell for what he's done to you," he said vehemently. I smiled at him, feeling for the first time in about six years at ease with an Australian.

AN: Just want to clarify one thing here: I do not hate or fear Australian people.


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: The last chapter was not very cheerful, so I thought I'd give you a more cheerful one here.**

Christmas Cheer

After a night of no awful dreams, I awoke as fresh as a daisy with a smile on my face. It was the 22nd of December, and there were only three sleeps to go till Christmas Day. I loved Christmas with all its excitement and traditions that we followed. I smiled to myself, rolled onto my back, and yelped. Standing over me was Olivia with a warm smile on her face.

"Good Morning!" She sang and I nodded.

"Sleep well?" I asked, and she grinned back. "Very well, thank you for asking. Any who, I thought I'd let you know that there is crepes for breakfast this morning, along with waffles," having said that, she walked out again, whistling "It's A Small World," for some reason. It's not exactly a Christmas song, is it?

I jumped out of my four-poster bed, which had a beautiful green comforter, sheets, and pillows with silver linings. All in all, very Christmassy.

As indeed was my outfit: a beautiful dark blue dress that came to my knees, black tights, a green band in my black hair, little bell earrings, a red ribbon around the waist of my dress, a silver long-sleeved jumper, and matching flats. To be warmer, I wrapped a long red scarf around my neck, and put on a tan trench coat. I was very warm, and very happy.

" _Deck The Halls With Boughs of Holly, Fa la la la la la la la la_ ," I sang as I wandered down the corridor.

Molly Brown, coming towards me, sang, " _Tis the Season to be Jolly, Fa la la la la la la la la_."

" _Don we now, our gay apparel, fa la la la la la la la la_

 _Troll the ancient yuletide carol, fa la la la la la la la la!_ "

"Thanks, Molly," I smiled, before reaching the dinning room, and entered. My cousin and uncle smiled at me as I joined them.

"Good Morning, Sapphire," my uncle said cheerfully as a steward came over with a pot of fruit tea.

"Would you care for some cherry tea, miss?" He asked, and all I could think was, _how ghastly that sounds._

"No, thank you. Do you have another flavour of fruit tea?" I asked.

"Apple and cinnamon?" he suggested, which sounded a whole lot nicer.

"Sounds delightful, thank you," I smiled and he poured me a cup of steaming tea which had a nice scent and a beautiful Christmas red colour to it. I then ordered my crepes with lemon and sugar, and then opened up the _Christmas Titanic Magazine_ , a special magazine that they had every single day. It explained what today's activities were, where we were stopping (Germany), a few recopies, and also a five questioned quiz about Christmas.

I smiled when I saw the quiz; at school we did the quiz in the paper and the person who got the most right would win ten thousand points for their house. Like most schools, fictitious or real, we also had houses. Mawhero, kowhai, papura, and whero. These were the names of colours in one of the main languages of New Zealand; Te Reo Maori. (Pink, Yellow, Purple, and Red)

I always found it interesting that our houses were the names of colours, but it seemed to fit.

"How's your tea?" Olivia asked me, bringing me out of my thoughts.

I took a sip, and smiled. "Delicious, thank you."

Uncle Andy smiled. "I quite like it, too."

I smiled back, then, after enjoying my breakfast, a question occurred to me that hadn't yesterday: Why was I travelling with my uncle? Did I not have parents in this alternative universe where the _Titanic_ didn't sink?

It must have shown on my face, as my uncle said, "You look preoccupied, my dear. Is anything the matter?"

I shook my head with a smile. "Not really. But I'm wondering, why am I travelling with you?"

He smiled. "Your parents are with your siblings in Germany, as they are on holiday there. You stayed at school because you're not in the right year to go to Germany for a trip, and stayed with me."

I smiled. "Good, I have more shopping to do then."

My uncle smiled. "Have fun, darling."

After getting some inspiration of what to buy for my parents, my brother Felix and my sister Alice, I bought a cheese board for my parents, a guitar book for Felix, and a piano book for Alice. Apparently, my family was extremely musical, which made me very happy. I loved most forms of music, apart from rap music, which I can't stand.

As I made my way back to my stateroom, I heard the familiar tune of "Winter Wonderland" coming from the same direction of the music room my uncle had shown me the previous day. Although it had never been my favourite festive song, the voice singing it was really good. It was masculine, and familiar

I gasped in surprise. _Surely that couldn't be..._ I thought to myself as I made my way to that room, and poked my head in, gasping in surprise once more. For there, singing his heart out, playing the guitar, with his eyes closed, was my next door neighbor, Phillip Dussel.


	9. Chapter 9

Oh Christmas Tree

I stood there with my mouth opened wide in a state of perpetual surprise as my next-door neighbor carried right on playing his guitar with skill. I was in such a daze that I didn't notice anyone around me, until someone poked me gently in the back. I jumped, dropping all of the newly acquired presents, and spun around to see Olivia laughing at my reaction, before she leaned down and picked up all the parcels that she had caused me to drop.

"No damage done," she grinned and handed me back the two music books. I looked around in panic for the last gift which was a beautiful cheese and crackers board for my parents.

"Maybe no damage, but where's the cheese board!?" I cried out.

"Cheese board?" Olivia asked.

"Yes, I bought my parents a cheese board to go with their wine and now I can't find it," I said, feeling very worried that some unforeseen force had taken away my parents' Christmas present.

"Perhaps I can help?" A gentle, male voice asked. I looked up, just as Olivia gasped out, "Philip!?"

Standing there with a warm smile on his face, his pale blue eyes twinkling, and the missing present in his arms was Philip Dussel, 19 years of age, and my next-door neighbor.

"Hello, Sapphire and Olivia," he smiled again and was about to hand the cheese board back, when he became aware of the books I already held in my arms.

"Hello, Philip," I grinned back. "Thanks for picking that up for me."

"No problem," he said brightly. "Now that I have helped you, can you help me?"

"Yes," I chuckled; that had reminded me of one the lines of **Joseph and the Amazing Techni-Colored Dreamcoat.**

"First off: Where are we? And secondly: How did we get here?"

"Well," Olivia said, "We're on the _RMS Titanic,_ in a universe where it clearly didn't sink, and to add more joviality to the proceedings, it's the Christmas Season. 22nd of December, to be precise." She gave him a grin that stretched from ear to ear.

"I see," he said. "Very Sci-fi, don't you think?" He asked and we nodded in agreement.

"As for getting here, we were practicing the colors, then heard a Scottish voice singing, went to investigate, and found ourselves well below decks. We got caught by Murdoch and Lightoller, then we discovered that Olivia and I are cousins, and Olivia is Thomas Andrews daughter," I explained.

"Thomas Andrews? That's the guy who was in charge of the building of the ship, right?" Philip asked, and we nodded.

"Very good. Either someone paid close attention to the movie, or paid close attention in History Class," Olivia smiled.

"Well, I don't know how I got here. I was singing, and then found myself here," he said.

"The ship's pretty neat, though. Want to look around?" I offered, and he nodded.

"Sure," he agreed, and we showed him around, occasionally introducing him to someone we knew. When we reached First Class, we were almost at the Christmas Trees when two young children raced past us, yelling something about an angel.

"Alexander! Charlotte! Stop running this instant!" I heard the familiar voice of Sylvia Lightoller order. The two children, who were twins and looked to be around seven, stopped.

"Yes, mummy," they chorused together, grinning at each other with a smile that looked anything but apologetic. In fact, it looked quite mischievous, and I had to smile. At seven, my siblings and I were mostly well-behaved, but on occasion we could be little terrors.

"Leave those trees alone, you two. Some of those decorations were given by your Great-Grandparents and are extremely valuable," she said, before smiling at them fondly.

"You two drive me up the old gumtree, but I love you both dearly," she said, giving each one a kiss. They were actually pretty cute for young children, with their dark brown hair and blue eyes. Alex was wearing a pair of black slacks and a green jumper, and Charlotte was wearing a cute green dress with tights.

"Now, go find something to do that doesn't involve havoc," she said, and the two children raced off.

Sylvia smiled in slight exasperation, before Olivia and I introduced her to Philip.

"I'm very pleased to meet you, Master Dussel," she smiled, before her eyes widened and she gave a sight curtsy, of all things.

The three of us looked at each other confused, and turned around. Standing before us were two teenagers who looked to be around eighteen and they were twins, and beside them were a man and woman who could only have been the twins parents.

We looked at each other for some moments, before the four of them embraced me, and I suddenly realized that they were my parents and siblings. I had an older brother and sister by a few years, rather than a few minutes.

"Mum, Dad," I said happily. "Wie war Deutschland?" I asked.

"Germany was beautiful, and extremely cold," My father, Leon, said with a grin.

Sierra, my beautiful mother, nodded in agreement, as my siblings, Alice and Felix, introduced themselves to Philip, who apparently was not my neighbor in this parallel universe.

After shaking hands with them, we all admired the Christmas trees. There were two beautiful green trees, decorated from top to bottom. Decorations of all colors adorned the branches, and Sapphire noticed that the trees weren't real, but fake.

"Those trees are fake," she observed and Sylvia nodded. "Yes, because all of the passengers come down with hay-fever, and the stewards got sick and tired of cleaning up pine needles, so they switched to fake trees. Still, they are a wonder to behold, don't you think?" She asked.

Sapphire nodded happily, just as the bell for lunch rang.

"Molly's right. It does sound like they're announcing a Calvary charge," she said with a roll of her eyes. The others all laughed in agreement as they went off to eat turkey and ham, with plenty of dressings and salads.

"Philip, pull a cracker with me?" Sapphire asked, holding out a silver cracker towards him.

"Sure," he agreed and gave a sharp tug. Inside was a blue paper hat, a small packet of playing cards, and the standard joke.

"What do you call a group of men standing in line for a haircut?" He asked.

"I don't know. "What do you call a group of men standing in line for a haircut?"" Sapphire shrugged.

"A Barberqueue," he said, and the others chuckled.

"Very good," Olivia smiled, as she picked up the joke in her cracker.

"What's a dog's favorite Christmas Song?" She asked.

"Santa Paws Is Coming To Town?" Sapphire suggested.

"I suppose that could work as well, but the answer here is "Bark, The Herald Angels Sing,"" she said.

They all giggled at that, before deciding to check out the swimming pools and movie theaters on board. All apart from Sapphire, who decided to wrap up her presents first. She headed back to her stateroom, and let out a scream. There was a Christmas tree, it's separate parts twirling towards her.

"HELP! I'm going to get killed by a Christmas Tree!" She screamed as the tree spun towards her, and she fled. As she ran, she could hear the tree whirling along behind her.

HELP!" She yelled again, as she fled down several corridors, before she crashed right into someone coming the other way.

"Get down!" The other person yelled, which was a little pointless as Sapphire was already lying flat on her back.

An odd pulsating noise reached her ears, and Sapphire glanced up to see "Mr. Smith" who she had met the night before pointing _a sonic screwdriver_ at the killer Christmas Tree.

Her mouth fell open, and she grinned. Once the tree stopped wrecking havoc, the man smiled to himself.

"You alright?" He asked.

All Sapphire could do was grin and nod. "Fine, thanks. Who are you?"

"The Doctor," he said. "What about you?"

"Oh, I'm Sapphire Stone," she said happily.

"Pleased to meet you, Sapphire Stone. So, killer Christmas Trees, eh? Not the first time I've seen that before, but there shouldn't be anymore trouble," he smiled at her.

"That would be good," she agreed, thanking him, and then went to wrap up her Christmas Presents. Thankfully, the door wasn't wrecked, which was a very good thing.

 **AN: Hey! Hope you like this one. Yes, I added the Doctor in, but as a supporting character. He will not be the means of the girls getting home, but the next few stories will be DW ones.**


	10. Chapter 10

It's The Most Wonderful Time Of The Year

 **AN: Hey, everybody! Woop, only three weeks left till Christmas! Y'all excited? Me Too! Anyway, time to get back to the story. Enjoy :) SJS**

Sapphire breathed a huge sigh of relief when she saw that her stateroom door hadn't been reduced to a mess of hacked wood, because she knew that she would have been in a heap of trouble if it was. With a smile, she wandered over to the closet where she had found some green wrapping paper the day before and opened the door. Pulling out the wrapping paper and scissors, she began to whistle Andy Williams "It's The Most Wonderful Time Of The Year."

The books of musical instruments were very easy to wrap, but the cheese board proved to be a little tricky to wrap on her own. Whipping out the cell phone she had found earlier that morning in her bag, she sent Olivia a text.

S- Hey, Come give me hand? Please?

O- Sure, what's up?

S- Can't wrap the cheese board. It's tricky.

O- On my way.

Minutes later, Olivia and Sapphire had successfully wrapped the cheese board, and placed it under the tree. There was a rumor going around that one of the crew would come around on Christmas Eve while everyone was at dinner, collect the presents, then take them to the Staterooms at Midnight, putting all of the appropriate presents under the appropriate trees.

"It certainly embodies the Christmas Spirit," Olivia smiled, as she and Sapphire discussed it.

"Yes, it does," Sapphire agreed happily. "Olivia, what are your thoughts on this joyous season of Christmas?"

"It's fabulous, darling," Olivia gave a cheeky grin and Sapphire chuckled.

"Well, I think " **It's the most wonderful time of the year.** "" Sapphire sang.

" **With the kids jingle-belling, and everyone telling you be of good cheer** ," Olivia said.

" **It's the most wonderful time of the year!** " They finished in unison, and laughed happily.

When they had stopped laughing, there came a knock on Sapphire's door. She got up, opened it, and found her siblings, along with Phillip, standing there.

"Can I help?" She asked.

"Fancy a dance and sing-a-long?" Alice beamed.

"Sure," Sapphire agreed, and let them in.

"So, what song do we do first?" Felix asked, smiling at Olivia.

"How about "Santa Baby?"" She suggested, and Philip grinned. Sapphire laughed, remembering what had happened the last time she'd heard that song. She caught Philip's eye, and they both laughed, remembering.

"Going to let us in on the joke?" Olivia asked curiously.

"Sure. The last concert I went to, this girl was singing this, and she came into the audience and started hugging all of the guys. It was very funny," she said.

The others all laughed, and they all decided to let Alice sing "Santa Baby."

"Santa baby, slip a sable under the tree for me, Been an awful good girl, Santa baby, and hurry down the chimney tonight.

Santa baby, a '54 convertible too, light blue, I'll wait up for you, dear, Santa baby, so hurry down the chimney tonight

Think of all the fun I've missed, Think of all the fellas that I haven't kissed, Next year I could be also good, If you'll check off my Christmas list

Santa baby, I want a yacht and really that's not a lot, Been an angel all year, Santa baby, so hurry down the chimney tonight

Santa honey one thing I really do need, the deed, To a platinum mine, Santa baby, so hurry down the chimney tonight

Santa cutie, and fill my stocking with a duplex and checks, Sign your 'x' on the line, Santa cutie, and hurry down the chimney tonight

Come and trim my Christmas tree, With some decorations bought at Tiffany, I really do believe in you, Let's see if you believe in me

Santa baby, forgot to mention one little thing, a ring, I don't mean on the phone, Santa baby, and hurry down the chimney tonight, Hurry down the chimney tonight, Hurry, tonight." She sang with a smile on her face.

The others clapped, Philip included, and he'd accompanied her on his guitar. Sapphire smiled at her, and asked, "What on earth is a sable, though?"

"A sable is a mammal, but she wants a coat made from said mammal," Olivia explained.

"I see, and a duplex is what?" She asked.

"A duplex is like two houses in one, but you can't see the other house," Philip informed her.

"Thank you, Philip," she smiled. They played and sang all afternoon a variety of Christmas Songs, which was all in good fun. Songs like "Do They Know It's Christmas," "Step Into Christmas," "Thank God It's Christmas," "It's The Most Wonderful Time of the Year," and several others were sang, until everyone had had enough, and Philip's wrists were beginning to ache.

By that time, it was twenty-five minutes past five o'clock, which gave everybody time to get ready for dinner. When the others had left, Sapphire decided on a deep red dress with a golden sash, red pumps, and a necklace with a small ruby in it. Her dark hair was done up in a bun, and she smiled at herself in the mirror.

PAGE BREAK

Dinner that night was a much more cheerful affair than dinner the previous night had been. Sapphire and Olivia sat with Molly Brown who was thoroughly entertaining, and kept them laughing heartily all through the four courses of dinner. Course one: A choice of either sushi salad or seared rare duck breast with cranberry sauce. Sapphire and Molly had the duck, and Olivia had the sushi.

"My compliments to the chef," Olivia smiled, sipping on a glass of cranberry juice. Sapphire nodded in agreement.

Course two: The mains. Smoked salmon with gluten-free noodles, garlic prawns with salad and bacon, lemon and ginger chicken, or Confit Byaldi for anyone who was vegetarian. Sapphire had the garlic prawns, for although she wasn't a big fish lover, she did enjoy prawns. Olivia had the salmon, and Molly had the chicken.

Course Three: The Pudding. Caramelized pears with chocolate sauce and cream, traditional Christmas Cake with Whiskey Butter, Chocolate Brownie that was gooey in the middle, served with fruit and French Vanilla Ice-cream, or Creme Brulee.

Sapphire's mouth watered at the sight of the words on the menu, and didn't know what to pick. Olivia and Molly were having the same problem, as well. Finally, after a good five minutes, Olivia chose the pears, Molly chose the Christmas Cake, and Sapphire had the brownie.

The forth and final course was a selection of fruits, cheese, crackers, dip, and soft drinks for children, and wines for the adults. By the time they were finished, Sapphire and Olivia were stuffed, and weren't even sure if they'd be able to move. They found that they could, but with some difficulty. Fortunately, Mr. Andrews and Mr. Stone were able to assist, and led their daughters back to their staterooms, where they both fell into a very deep sleep.

 **AN: Hope you guys enjoyed this one. I don't own the Christmas Songs, and did any of you get hungry while reading the last part? Next chapter up soon. Two more sleeps till Christmas in this story.**


	11. Chapter 11

Stars In Their Eyes

 **AN: Here's Chapter Eleven :) So the idea for this chapter comes from me having seen my local production of "Stars In Their Eyes," and wanting to see it again. However, there were a few problems with that, so I decided instead to write this. That way, I get the fun and enjoyment of the show and also still get plenty of sleep tonight. The finale wasn't yet written in the year that this story takes place, but hey, it's an AU. Also, I don't own any of the songs or classical pieces mentioned in this chapter. Enjoy! SJS**

 _Previously:_

 _Fortunately, Mr. Andrews and Mr. Stone were able to assist, and led their staterooms, where they both fell into a very deep sleep._

It took Olivia and Sapphire till eight o'clock the morning of the 23rd of December to sleep off that four course meal, because there had been rather a lot of food to consume.

When they did wake up, they both grinned to themselves, knowing there were only 40 hours to go until the very beginning of Christmas Day. Sapphire, who was religious, hummed _"Joy To The World,"_ as she got up to find something cozy to wear for the day. That particular song made her smile, because although it was sung at Christmas, it was actually about the Second Coming of Christ.

In the end, Sapphire chose a long black top with silver sequins that changed to red when rubbed in a certain direction, and a long black skirt with slits up the sides, though due to the fact it was winter, she wore a pair of tights. After pulling on a pair of knee-high boots she pulled up the covers on her bed, and left whistling _"Hark The Herald Angels Sing."_

Also, as she went along, she felt quite excited and giddy. Some months ago in this alternative universe, her Uncle Thomas suggested that she have a go at _Titanic's Stars In Their Eyes._ Sapphire was,according to her family, a very good singer, so she signed up right away. Philip and Felix had also signed up, and so one was singing on their own, two were doing a duet, and all three were doing a trio, plus being a part of the big finale at the end.

Sapphire arrived in the Parisian Café for breakfast, and decided to order a bowl of yogurt and fruit to eat, because she didn't want to overeat and end up being sick.

"An excellent choice for an excellent reason," the waiter, a thirty-one year old man named Alistair, said as he wrote down her order, and left.

"Good morning, Sapphire," Olivia smiled as she plopped down beside her. Olivia always wore some fabulous outfit, and today was no exception. She wore a light blue jumper, thick black pants, and white sneakers, but she looked fabulous.

"Good morning to you, too," Sapphire smiled back as she lightly spooned some yogurt into her mouth. "Excellent service, I must say," she said thickly.

Olivia grinned. "You'll do just fine, and you won't be singing on your own. You'll have Philip and your brother, not to mention the undying support of several passengers who come to see the show."

Sapphire smiled at her. "Thanks, Olivia." She said.

Soon after breakfast, Sapphire was just to going to do some practice for her song, when she was nearly bowled over by two young children with dark brown hair and blue eyes who came running towards her.

"Hey!" she yelled as they raced past, once again yelling about an angel. Sapphire could see that they were headed for the two Christmas trees, and she managed to outrun and catch them before they could do anything stupid, such as trying to climb said Christmas trees.

She shook her head at them. "Don't be so naughty," she lightly scolded them, just as Sylvia came up with her husband, and at a glance, both parents could work out what their children had been trying to do.

Charles also shook his head, and turned to his wife. "You know, Sylvia dear, perhaps we should put these two terrors in the brig for a while until they promise to not be quite so naughty," he said coolly. Now you think that the children would have realised that he was actually joking, what with him being an officer and all, but they didn't. He had never used that particular threat, and thus sent both his son and daughter into a mode of panic.

"Please don't, Officer Lighttoller. They're only children letting off steam," Sapphire said, her face had gone white.

Charles and Sylvia looked at her face, and wondered if she was ill.

"I was only joking," Charles said placatingly.

"Hmm," Sapphire said, pursing her lips. "Well, I have practice for the show tonight." She turned to the two seven year olds, and said, "Behave, you two," before she went to find her fellow performers in the auditorium at quarter to ten. Practice started at ten o'clock,and the show started at half past seven, which allowed enough time to practice, and then perform to several hundreds of people.

There were twenty acts, not including the big finale at the end, and the show was split into three parts. Sapphire was doing the opening number to the show, which was also the opening number to _Joseph and the Techni-Coloured Dreamcoat_. It seemed appropriate to do it like that. Later on, Sapphire and Phillip would be doing _Anything You Can Do,_ _I Can Do Better,_ and then all three would do _The Ballad of Russel and Julie_ , which was a song about reviving _Doctor Who._

They rehearsed all morning and afternoon, and tried on all their costumes, which was great fun. They stopped to have a light lunch at one o'clock, and finished up their rehearsing at three thirty.

"Gosh, only four hours to go," Sapphire said brightly, but the others could see she was also nervous. Most of them were feeling quite the same way, and they knew how she was feeling.

"Yeah, sis, it'll be a great night," Felix smiled as he hummed their song to himself and played on the piano.

"You'll do just fine," Phillip told her with an encouraging smile, and Sapphire smiled back.

At six thirty, the stewards brought over a light dinner of salad, and they all ate with feelings of nerves and excitement in their stomachs. As seven thirty drew nearer, they all heard the sounds of people coming into the auditorium, and they sent each other encouraging hugs and smiles.

To the amusement of the crowd of fifteen hundred and twenty-seven people, James Paul Moody, the _Titanic's_ Sixth Officer, was chosen to be the MC for that night. He wasn't wearing his uniform, either. Captain Smith had allowed him to wear a dark blue top with white polka dots, black jeans, and smart black shoes, along with a smart bow tie, 'cause bow ties are cool.

"Good evening everyone!" He said jovially, and everyone cheered. "Are you all having a good time?"

More cheers followed this speech, and he laughed. "We have a fabulous line-up for you tonight, and to start with, all the way from New Zealand laddies and gentlemen, our youngest performer, Miss Sapphire Stone!"

Sapphire stepped out as he introduced her, and she was dressed like someone who had spent some time in the dessert. Fortunately, the auditorium was warm so that she didn't freeze to death. She also held a Bible in her right hand, and she smiled at the audience as the music began.

 _"Some folks dream of the wonders they'll do, before their time on this planet is through. Some just don't have anything planned, they hide their hopes and their heads in the sand. But I don't say who is wrong, who is right. And if by chance you are here for the night, then all I need is an hour or two, to tell the tale of a dreamer like you. We all dream a lot, some are lucky, some are not. But if you think it, want it, dream it, then it's real, you are what you feel. But all that I say, can be told another way, in the story of a boy whose dream came true, and he could be you,"_ she sang, and the auditorium exploded into cheers, among them were Olivia, Thomas Andrews, Alice, and Sapphire's parents.

Sapphire blew them all a kiss and waved, before she left to go backstage. James once again appeared on stage, and after congratulating Sapphire on a job well done, introduced six acts after that. The audience found themselves crying as a young eighteen year old girl sang " _We'll Meet Again_ ," by Vera Lynn, howling with laughter as Molly Brown did a very funny version of _"Santa Baby_ ," and marveling at Madeline Astor's dancing with Caledon Hockley to " _In The Mood_." A handful of German women did a medley from " _The Sound of Music_ ," and a handful of English men did a medley from " _Oliver_!" The last act was a ventriloquist called Paul Zerdin, who delighted the crowd with his talents and his young friend Sam.

After Paul had finished, there was a fifteen minute interval, in which the crowd made sure to use the bathrooms and order drinks.

"This show is fabulous," Olivia told her "father," who smiled brightly.

"Your cousin is very talented," he told her, and the others had to agree. Olivia smiled back, and soon enough, the show started up again.

The President of the White Star Line, a charming man by the name of Thomas Cadogan, along with his wife Linda, wowed the crowd once again as he sang " _The Devil Went Down To Georgia_ ," and she played the violin. Act two was a surprise as Helga Dahl sang Nora Jones _"I Don't Know Why_ ," before she and Fabrizio sang " _So This Is Love_ " from Disney's _Cinderella_. Next, Tommy and a girl called Cheyenne sang " _The Phantom of The Opera_ ," and a guy named Steven sang Ed Sheeran's " _Perfect._ " Then came Philip and Sapphire trying to prove to the other and the audience who was the better of the two by singing " _Anything You Can Do, I Can Do Better_." This was lastly followed by Ant and Dec doing a Shakespeare act with their good friend Stephen Mulhern, which had everyone laughing at the cleverness of it all.

Thus ended the second part of the show, and everyone backstage were getting incredibly hot and thirsty. Some stood in front of giant fans that blew cool air around, and Sapphire wiped the sweat from her brow.

"Boy, it sure is hot in here," she gasped out, as one of the stagehands passed out bottles of water. Everyone else thoroughly agreed with her, as they guzzled down on heaps of water, apart from the acts who were going on soon enough. They didn't want the audience to have to wait for them to get out of the bathroom, because that would have been embarrassing.

James smiled at the crowd once more, and informed them that it was the final part of the show. They all clapped again as the next five acts came and went. A young woman called Heidi did a waltz, then Sapphire's favorite comedian, Michael McIntyre, told an amusing story about " _The Man Drawer,_ " followed by a story about spices in the cupboard, how salt and pepper were commonly used, but ones such as cumin and five spice were not, and how John West Tuna had been in there so long he married a can of tinned salmon.

An Englishman by the name of Andrew sang the titular song from " _Sunset Boulevard_ ," and then a few of the guys did a synchronized swimming act to the tune of " _The Blue Danube_ ," which delighted the crowd. Then Sapphire, Philip, and Felix did their trio of " _The Ballad of Russel and Julie._ "

When their act was over, James came out again. "Now, laddies and gentlemen, it's seldom that we get one of our own staff singing, but tonight one of our maids, Miss Violet Jessop, has decided to perform Judy Garlands " _Over The Rainbow_."

Violet's voice was sweet, and as she finished, the crowd stood and gave her a standing ovation. She was pleased and thanked them all, before waving "Goodbye."

When she had left, James came out one more time. "Now, have you all enjoyed yourselves this evening?" He asked, and everyone clapped and cheered. He gave them all a warm smile that could melt a marble statue, and then said, "What I didn't tell you earlier was that the act that you just saw was in fact, our last act."

The audience groaned in disappointment, feeling like it wasn't right somehow. James smiled again, and said, "But here at White Star Line, on our ships when we do this show, we always end with a big finale. I believe they are all ready to go, so laddies and gentlemen, could you please welcome for the final time back to our stage the fabulous acts for the 2014 _Titanic's Stars In Their Eyes!_ "

Sapphire came out as the opening bars to This Is Me began to play. Everyone smiled as they all sang, because not only were they good, but the song was a good choice.

 _"...When the sharpest words wanna cut me down, I'm gonna send a flood, gonna drown them out, I'm gonna send a flood, Gonna drown them out, Oh,_ _This is me,"_ they all finished together, and the entire audience stood and cheered as the acts all took a big bow. With the acts being the first to leave, they made their way up past cheering people, and the acts all waved.

"What a fabulous day it's been," Sapphire yawned, and everyone agreed.

"Yes, and when we wake again, it'll be Christmas Eve," Philip grinned at her.

"The finale was good fun," Violet remarked, and they all went off to bed.

 **AN: Hope you all really enjoyed this as much as I enjoyed writing it. It was fun coming up with songs. So, only a handful of chapters to go now.**

SJS


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: Wahoo! Only a few chapters left to go and this story will be finished before Christmas Day. Hope you guys enjoy this one.**

Christmas Eve

Her throat and tongue both felt like sandpaper, and she had to swallow several times and run her tongue through her mouth to stop it from feeling so dry. Then, blue eyes snapped open in the greeny gloom that a room is when the curtains are closed, and Sapphire Stone sat up in bed. She sat there for a few minutes, before a massive grin spread her cheeks apart.

 _It's Christmas Eve!_ She shouted in her mind, and looked at the big clock on the wall to see what the time was. The face read ten past eight, and she quickly did the math in her head.

"Fifteen hours and fifty minutes to go, and then it'll be Christmas Day," she said excitedly to herself as she threw back the thick green duvet on her four poster bed. She grinned as she had a quick wash, finding some vanilla scented soap and pine-shaped bottles of shampoo and conditioner. A lovely fresh scent of gingerbread filled the bathroom, and her stomach rumbled.

 _I didn't eat that much yesterday, what with the show and all_ , she thought knowingly with a little smile as she clambered out of the cubical, a green towel wrapped around her waist and a white one wrapped around her hair. A cloud of steam greeted her, and she emerged from it, coughing a little. Before she left the bathroom, she turned on the fan to de-steam it.

"Right, what am I going to wear today?" She mused aloud and turned her gaze to her wardrobe and drawers. After some thought, she decided on a purple shirt and matching jumper, with a pair of thick black pants. Pulling on some boots, she whistled happily as she left the room.

Several passengers saw her and said nice things like "Great job," "You were amazing," or even "Merry almost Christmas." She smiled and thanked them all, and returned their kind holiday greetings on her way to breakfast. Molly waved to her from a table where she was sitting with Philip Dussel and Thomas Andrews.

"Good morning, Molly, and gents," she smiled as she joined them. Molly laughed, and pointed up above her head. Sapphire looked up and spotted the mistletoe, before she turned a brilliant shade of scarlet.

"Oh no, I couldn't possibly," she began, but broke off as Molly smacked a kiss on Thomas' face.

"Go on, darlin'," She laughed again, and Sapphire looked pleadingly at Philip, for him to say that she didn't have to. It would have been highly inappropriate, seeing as he taught her music at school.

Seeing the look in her eyes, he nodded in understanding, and gave her a hug instead.

"What, no kiss?" Chuckled Molly.

"Sorry, Molly, but he's my music teacher. It would have been highly inappropriate," she explained.

"Oh, I see," Molly nodded, just as the stewards popped around with pots of tea.

"Ooo, this looks nice," Sapphire said taking a sip as one filled her cup, and very quickly did she find out what it was. It was boysenberry tea, and Sapphire was allergic to boysenberries. She could feel her tongue start to swell, and her eyes began to bulge.

"Are you alright, Sapphire?" Thomas asked, seeing how red her face was. She shook her head, and pointed to the tea.

They all looked, and seeing that it was raspberry, her uncle turned to a steward at another table and demanded an EpiPen straight away, as Sapphire's red face started going blue.

Philip jumped up, hauled the very ill teen out of her seat, and lay her on the ground, knowing that she'd be going into anaphylactic shock, and he had to keep her breathing.

Fortunately, several other diners saw what was going on, and about ten rushed over with an EpiPen in their hands. Philip grabbed one, and stabbed it rather painfully into Sapphire's thigh.

"Is she okay?" Asked a panicked voice, and Philip looked up to see Sapphire's father in front of him, tears streaming down his face.

"She'll be fine, but to on the safe side, we'll take her to the medical bay," Thomas said with a gentle smile.

"Thank the Lord. I don't want to loose my child on Christmas Eve," he said, looking at his daughter, whose face was slowly turning back into a normal colour.

Soon after they had taken Sapphire down to the medical bay, Olivia wearing a dark blue skirt and black shirt reading "Happy Holidays," appeared.

"Hello, everyone," she greeted them pleasantly, and they all nodded at her.

"Hey," they all greeted her, and Olivia looked around for Sapphire. Molly, who could guess what she was doing, said, "She's in hospital."

Olivia gasped. "My word! Is she alright?" She asked.

"Anaphylactic shock, but we managed to get our hands on an EpiPen," Philip said gratefully.

"Anaphylactic shock? That's bad," Olivia said, and the others nodded.

"She should be okay, though," he said, and offered to take her down to the medical bay.

Like all medical bays, medicines of all kinds adorned the walls, as well as instruments, and there were a few beds as well. On one of these beds, Sapphire lay still. She was breathing, and her face was nearly back to its normal colour.

The doctor (a human, not a Time Lord) smiled at them. "She'll be just fine," he assured them warmly. "Though I am a little surprised that they didn't know that she was so highly allergic, even if it was in the form of tea."

A croak interrupted them. "It just smelled fruity, but not like boysenberries," Sapphire wheezed.

"Didn't you think to ask?" Olivia said gently.

"No, and that silly mistake nearly cost me my life," she wheezed.

"Try not to talk, Miss Stone," the doctor said gently. "Do you think you could keep some food down?" He said, and she nodded.

He handed her a plate of toast with honey and a steaming cup of ordinary tea, and after promising to be back later, Olivia and Philip left.

 **PAGE BREAK**

At Midday, after a delicious bowl of chicken noddle soup and garlic bread, Doctor O'Loughlin, a lovely Irish bloke, gave Sapphire one last check-up, and told her that she was fine to leave, but to take it easy for the day.

"I don't need you having a relapse, lassie," he told her with a smile.

She thanked him heartily, and took the elevator up to First Class, humming "God Rest Ye Merry Gentlemen," as she did so. Then she thought for a little while about Doctor O'Loughlin, trying to remember what had happened to him. She hadn't known much about him, only that he was an Irish Surgeon, who was an orphan. After some thought, she came to the conclusion that he must've died that night in her world all those years ago in 1912.

She told the others that she was now okay, and that she'd be fine, so she spent the afternoon singing Christmas Carols with her siblings, parents, Philip, Thomas, and Olivia, until some had to pull out from singing the night before.

"What was your favourite act, guys?" She asked, and they all got into yet another discussion about the show. It turned out that the overall favourites were the trio and the finale.

"Yeah, both songs are pretty cool," Sapphire agreed, before turning to Thomas.

"Uncle Andy?" She asked.

"Yes, my dear?" He responded.

"What do the passengers of _Titanic_ do to celebrate Christmas Eve, provided that they do celebrate Christmas?"

"Well, we do quite a bit after dinner. We do Christmas Mad-Libs, we go caroling around the ship, we play games, put out biscuits and some kind of drink for Santa Claus, read "The Night Before Christmas,"and then go to bed. Then, during the night, Santa comes along, fills the stockings, and we have a wonderful day tomorrow," he grinned at her.

Dinner that evening was a three course meal, with no starter. After dinner, Thomas and Harry, the Fifth Officer, handed to each table a list of words. It asked for:

Adjective

Person/Place/Thing (Plural)

A way to say "Good bye"

A Person

Thing

Adverb

Thing

Person

Verb

Thing

Sapphire was sitting with her family, Molly, Philip, and Madeline Astor, and they filled it out.

"How about "ambidextrous?" Sapphire asked, a word which here means "Being both left and right handed."

"That's a good one," Her mother praised, as Alice suggested "Cars" for the next one.

"Auf Widersehen," Philip said.

"Where are you going?" Madeline asked him.

"I'm not going anywhere, it's asking for a way to say "Good bye," he explained.

"Hmm, what about "Madeline?"" Felix nodded at her, and she smiled.

The words "Felix," "tree" "nitroglycerin" "pray," "sneakily" and "egg" were added, and _this_ was the story that they ended up with:

 _Dear Manager of nitroglycerin Wagon,_

 _I noticed that you had a Christmas egg for sale two months before Thanksgiving. I'm writing to tell you that this makes me upset. I love Christmas as much as Madeline loves cars, but I have to draw the line somewhere. All this commercialism of Christmas makes me want to pray sneakily. Please take down that display and replace it with a ambidextrous tree like you used to have._

 _Auf Widersehen,_  
 _Felix_

Everyone chuckled at it, and got a good laugh. After that, the stewards handed around plates of shortbread biscuits in different Christmas-themed shapes. Olvia and Sapphire both had a pale pink iced star, Philip, Felix, and Madeline had different coloured candy canes, Alice had a Santa hat, and the others munched on Christmas trees. Then, for those who wanted to, they had to run down three corridors belting out the lyrics to a Christmas song of their choice. Like some caroling experiences, this was done for charity. Passengers still in their rooms would run after the singers, singing along and putting in money to donate to a charity if they wanted to.

Philip went first, and he ran down all three corridors with about nine other passengers singing "Away In A Manger." The Stones and Olivia did the run, singing "God Rest Ye Merry Gentlemen," and had eleven others behind them. By the time they reached the last room on the ship, but had stayed out of the crews quarters, the hallways were as crowded as they had been when the ship was sinking in the film.

They managed to raise a few thousand dollars and pounds, in varied currencies around the globe, and then had a night of games until about quarter to nine.

Copies of "The Night Before Christmas" were given out to passengers who wanted one, and as a Stone family tradition, Sapphire and her family sat together with Philip, and the story was read out.

 **'Twas the night before Christmas, when all through the house  
Not a creature was stirring, not even a mouse;**  
 **The stockings were hung by the chimney with care,**  
 **In hopes that St. Nicholas soon would be there;**

 **The children were nestled all snug in their beds,**  
 **While visions of sugar-plums danced in their heads;**  
 **And mamma in her 'kerchief, and I in my cap,**  
 **Had just settled down for a long winter's nap,**

 **When out on the lawn there arose such a clatter,**  
 **I sprang from the bed to see what was the matter.**  
 **Away to the window I flew like a flash,**  
 **Tore open the shutters and threw up the sash.**

 **The moon on the breast of the new-fallen snow**  
 **Gave the lustre of mid-day to objects below,**  
 **When, what to my wondering eyes should appear,**  
 **But a miniature sleigh, and eight tiny reindeer,**

 **With a little old driver, so lively and quick,**  
 **I knew in a moment it must be St. Nick.**  
 **More rapid than eagles his coursers they came,**  
 **And he whistled, and shouted, and called them by name;**

 **"Now, DASHER! now, DANCER! now, PRANCER and VIXEN!**  
 **On, COMET! on CUPID! on, DONNER and BLITZEN!**  
 **To the top of the porch! to the top of the wall!**  
 **Now dash away! dash away! dash away all!"**

 **As dry leaves that before the wild hurricane fly,**  
 **When they meet with an obstacle, mount to the sky,**  
 **So up to the house-top the coursers they flew,**  
 **With the sleigh full of toys, and St. Nicholas too.**

 **And then, in a twinkling, I heard on the roof**  
 **The prancing and pawing of each little hoof.**  
 **As I drew in my hand, and was turning around,**  
 **Down the chimney St. Nicholas came with a bound.**

 **He was dressed all in fur, from his head to his foot,**  
 **And his clothes were all tarnished with ashes and soot;**  
 **A bundle of toys he had flung on his back,**  
 **And he looked like a peddler just opening his pack.**

 **His eyes - how they twinkled! his dimples how merry!**  
 **His cheeks were like roses, his nose like a cherry!**  
 **His droll little mouth was drawn up like a bow,**  
 **And the beard of his chin was as white as the snow;**

 **The stump of a pipe he held tight in his teeth,**  
 **And the smoke it encircled his head like a wreath;**  
 **He had a broad face and a little round belly,**  
 **That shook, when he laughed like a bowlful of jelly.**

 **He was chubby and plump, a right jolly old elf,**  
 **And I laughed when I saw him, in spite of myself;**  
 **A wink of his eye and a twist of his head,**  
 **Soon gave me to know I had nothing to dread;**

 **He spoke not a word, but went straight to his work,**  
 **And filled all the stockings; then turned with a jerk,**  
 **And laying his finger aside of his nose,**  
 **And giving a nod, up the chimney he rose;**

 **He sprang to his sleigh, to his team gave a whistle,**  
 **And away they all flew like the down of a thistle.**  
 **But I heard him exclaim, ere he drove out of sight,**  
 **HAPPY CHRISTMAS TO ALL, AND TO ALL A GOOD-NIGHT!**

Mrs Stone finished reading it, her children embraced her, their father, Philip, Thomas, and Olivia, not to mention each other before they headed off to bed.

As Sapphire snuggled down between the sheets, she grinned. It had been a pretty good day, even though her nearly dying at breakfast could have been and should have been avoided.

She rolled over in bed, all comfy and warm

It was getting quite late, she thought with a yawn

As she closed her eyes tight, she said filled with light

"Merry Christmas to all, and to all a good night."

 **AN: Next one coming soon :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Christmas Day**

 **AN: Hey everyone! Last chapter of this story. I know it's a little sad, but all good things have to come to an end. Merry Christmas everyone :)**

SJS

 _03:23_

 _The stateroom door opened with a silent squeal, or in other words, didn't make any noise. By the flickering embers in the grate, shadows danced on the walls. The shadow of an elderly man with a big sack was cast all around, and he smiled to himself as he silently plodded across the floor. He knew that neither Miss Stone or Miss Andrews (and that wasn't even her real name) were of this world. Later that day, they and young Mr. Dussel would go back to their world._

 _Santa smiled again as he filled up the silver and green stocking that hung by the chimney with care. Then he scooped up the presents under her tree, and in their place placed all the presents that others had acquired for her. He then left, with no need to arise up the chimney._

07:23

Soft gentle snores filled the room as footsteps made their way towards the bed. Twin grins appeared on the faces of the owners of the footsteps, and sharp blue eyes twinkled with excitement and the last dregs of sleep.

Sapphire rolled over in bed, and then sat up with a jump as her siblings leapt on top of her bed.

"Leave me alone, you buggers," she scowled, but Alice and Felix just laughed.

"Turn that frown upside down, it's Christmas Day!" Felix cried out, and swung his slightly younger sister around.

Sapphire's scowl became a full-on grin as she rolled over in bed, and then tumbled to the ground, laughing with delight.

"Well, why didn't you say so?" She beamed as she hugged her siblings tightly. They just laughed at her, and left her to dress for the day. Sapphire laughed back, feeling Christmassy all over, as she sauntered towards her wardrobe, and opened it with a flourish. Then, she furrowed her brow in confusion. For there, on one of the shelves next to the life jacket, was a World War Two style gas mask.

 _What on earth is THAT doing in here?_ She wondered, as she looked at all of the dresses hanging up neatly, and the other clothing folded neatly on the other shelves. In the end, she decided on a long, pale pink winter dress. It had cherry blossoms all over it, and it was rather pretty. With the dress, she wore a pair of pale pink pumps, though not too high, and a simple gold chain with a ruby shaped like a tiny bowling ball dangling off of it.

As she looked for a jacket to wear with her outfit of choice, she glanced back at the shelf with the mask on it. To her surprise, it had vanished.

 _Strange,_ she thought with a shrug as she pulled out a black jacket, brushed her long black hair into a ponytail with a red tie back, and then headed off to breakfast. On the way, she bumped into several maids, stewards, stewardesses, and passengers.

"Merry Christmas!" she sang out to them, and they smiled back. A German Jewish couple, who didn't celebrate Christmas, were wished a "Happy Hanukkah!" instead.

"Chanukka war gestern Abend fertig, aber trotzdem danke," the man smiled at her.

"Oh, I see. Thanks for pointing out that Hanukka finished yesterday evening, and that you're thanking me nonetheless," she smiled back.

The couple looked surprised, and then smiled at her again. "Genieße deinen Tag," they told her.

"I will enjoy my day," she thanked them before heading on her merry way.

Then, she bumped into Molly Brown, who looked beautiful in green.

"A Merry Christmas to you, Molly," she said, hugging the older (and bigger) woman tightly. Molly's arms tightened around her.

"A Merry Christmas to you too, darlin,' Molly said cheerfully. "Have you opened your gifts yet?"

Sapphire shook her head. "Not yet. Family tradition of mine is that we don't open presents until after breakfast. That way, we have something to look forward to."

"Oh, what a mighty fine idea," Molly's Tennessee drawl came out. **(That's where her actress is from, not the real Margaret Molly Brown.)**

Sapphire nodded happily, before heading off again on her merry way. Olivia Andrews, her "cousin" was also heading towards the Grand Dinning Room for a delicious breakfast. She could smell kippers and salmon, and Sapphire could smell bacon and carved hams. Olivia was dressed splendidly in a pale mauve gown with black boots, and her long hair wafted around her face.

"Merry Christmas, Olivia!" Sapphire called out to her, waving merrily when she turned.

"Thanks, you too!" Olivia smiled eagerly as Sapphire ran towards her, beaming excitedly. The two hugged, and then Sapphire started humming "March Of the Toy Soldiers" from Tchaikovsky's Nutcracker Suite.

 _"It is Christmas at long last,"_ Olivia sang.

 _"My goodness, it has come fast_

 _All of us around the tree_

 _And Lights shinning merrily_

 _Paper goes flying everywhere_

 _When we unwrap our gifts_

 _Hey, Olivia, one thing to ask_

 _Did you find a war gas mask?"_

Olivia shook her head, puzzled. "No, I didn't. Why?"

"Found one in my cupboard, and then, of all things, it vanished," Sapphire said.

"That is strange, _but here we are, it's breakfast time_

 _"Lovely food for Christmas time_

 _"And let's just have a seriously awesome Christmas day,"_ they finished together with a grin as they entered the entrance to the Grand Staircase, which looked lovelier somehow on Christmas Morning. Over the radio, "Step Into Christmas" was playing, couples and friends were embracing each other, wishing them the very best of the season, and the Christmas Trees looked grand. Over night, the stars had been changed from gold to silver, and they looked magnificent.

Philip Dussel waved merrily at the two girls, before running over towards them. Much to the surprise of Sapphire and Olivia, he tightly embraced Alice, Sapphire's older sister.

"Wow, think there's something going on there?" Olivia asked.

"In this world, possibly, but surely not in ours. He's never shown any interest of that kind towards her," Sapphire said with a little smile. Philip overheard her, and smiled back.

"Merry Christmas, Sapphire," he said cheerfully, as he spun Alice around. Alice was wearing a dress of lilac, with an amethyst brooch pinned to it.

"Merry Christmas to you too, Philip," she smiled.

"Enough flirting, kids. It's breakfast time, and then, it's presents time," Mrs. Stone chuckled, remembering her early days of being in love and flirting with the man who eventually she married.

"YAY!" Her daughters cheered, and went off to join her for breakfast. They tucked into platters of eggs, bacon, salmon, kippers, and even haggis.

"Well, that's a new one," Sapphire mused as she helped herself to the traditional Scottish dish, along with some bacon, eggs, toast, and hot chocolate. Haggis was delicious, she decided as the others ate around her.

The chocolate was creamy, the eggs were runny to perfection, and the bacon was smoked with honey.

"My complements to the chef," she smiled.

"Here, here!" Echoed everyone else.

Afterwards, they all headed off to open presents, and the living room they had gathered in was an array of colour. Coloured wrapping paper, that is. Silver, green, red, purple, blue, and gold paper was strewn about, but for the moment, no one paid any notice. Everyone loved the presents Sapphire had bought for them all, and Sapphire loved what they had gotten for her.

From her parents, she received a diary and chocolate, from her siblings she received a full set of Sherlock Holmes books and the DVD set from 1950. Olivia had bought her a necklace with a little rose, and her "uncle" had bought her a dark blue dress to wear in the summer.

"Thanks a lot, everyone," she smiled around hugging them all. They all smiled back, and spent the morning dancing around to Christmas songs. Phillip joined them, and they had a ball.

But all good things come to an end, and it seemed like it wasn't long until it was lunchtime. For some reason that neither Olivia or Sapphire could explain, they decided to wear the same outfit they'd been wearing the day that they had arrived on the ship. They wore tights and jackets to be warmer, but apart from that, their outfits were the same. Little did they know, they wouldn't see the rest of that Titanic Christmas.

As they milled about, looking at the beautiful decorations hung all over, and the ones on the trees, Sapphire, Olivia, and Philip were suddenly startled by the sound of two children running towards the trees. Before anyone could stop them, the twins, Alexander and Charlotte, had begun to climb the trees, each intent on the angels near the top.

The three teens went to pull the two children away when the two trees suddenly came crashing down. Sapphire and Olivia leapt out of the way, but Philip wasn't quite as lucky, and was trapped as both trees landed on top of him, pinning him to the floor.

"Philip!" Sapphire screamed as he let out a groan of pain.

The twins were worried, and so they should have been, because their mother came running, and at a glance, could easily work out what had just occurred. She gave them a glare that could melt ice, and sent them back to their rooms.

Meanwhile, poor Philip was still trapped under the trees, when he spotted something very strange indeed. Beside his resting place on the floor was a hole. But it was what was inside said hole that made him stare. Inside the hole was an image of his own bedroom in the world from where he had started out from.

Managing to move slightly in that direction, he slid his hand into the hole. Instantly, he felt a jerking notion behind his naval, and before he had time to cry out for help, he was sucked into it.

Sapphire and Olivia didn't see this happen, but they did see a portal between the two trees, which were now slowly being lifted up again. They took one look, and something told them that the portal was their ticket back home. No one saw them as they ran towards the portal , and leapt through.

When they landed, Sapphire was the first to realize that they were standing in the hallway outside her bedroom door.

They both looked at one another, and said, "Was that real?" In unison.

Sapphire shrugged and glanced down at her watch. It was two-thirty in the afternoon, one hour before, they had vanished.

"We were gone for an hour," Sapphire told Olivia, just as her phone buzzed in her pocket.

"It's from Philip. He was really there with us," she smiled.

"Well, I'm just pleased to be home," Olivia said, and Sapphire nodded in agreement.

"Me too," she said, as she finished highlighting the colors from Joseph's Coat for her friend.

"Do you think we'll have another adventure like that one, Sapphire?" Olivia asked.

Sapphire shrugged and said, "Only time can tell."

 **AN: And that is the end of my Titanic story. Merry Christmas, everyone. One final review?**


End file.
